<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sharing by tender_anaphylaxis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816121">sharing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_anaphylaxis/pseuds/tender_anaphylaxis'>tender_anaphylaxis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art - Character - Freeform, Consent Issues Exchange 2020, FTM Regula, Fanart, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character, Varis yae Galvus &amp; Regula van Hydrus xcon Newly Acquired Slave - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_anaphylaxis/pseuds/tender_anaphylaxis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>varis and regula enjoy a stress-relieving treat together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regula van Hydrus/Original Character(s), Varis zos Galvus/Original Character(s), Varis zos Galvus/Regula van Hydrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Consent Issues Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sharing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenatorNoctis/gifts">VenatorNoctis</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅◈⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙</p><p>
  <em>"I have my doubts," Varis begins, "as to the logistics of your game, my love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Regula tosses his bangs from his face, still tousled from the confines of his helmet as he reclines on the bed, beside the morsel of flesh he's arranged for their entertainment that night. She's dwarfed by even van Hydrus; a small, delicate creature possessed of bestial, black-scaled features and a small, delicate body. Regula doesn't bother to look at her at all as he replies, and Varis soon loses interest himself, his eye drawn as always to the beauty of his lover; he's stretched out on the bed with all the grace and sated wanting of a coeurl that knows its dinner is coming.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Going soft, my darling?" Regula purrs, uncrossing his legs at the ankles. Without breaking eye contact, he hooks his fingers under the creature's collar and yanks her forward, sending her sprawling over the covers in a whimpering heap. "Pretend she isn't here. I'm told they're a hardy sort."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Varis closes his hands around the au ra's tiny waist, thumbs touching. Regula watches him; he watches him watch him. He barely notices the slave's squirming and whimpering as he falls again into those lovely blue eyes, and thinks perhaps he can indulge his beloved, this once.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi, OP anon here! i'm a trans man and saw a great opportunity to draw one of my fav headcanons with some size difference facesitting. i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>